Rain
by BaronBamboozle
Summary: Used to be a oneshot, but no longer! A cute little Kibahina.
1. Chapter 1

A oneshot? A cute little hinakiba thing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. What more do you want from me?

* * *

Kiba looked out the kitchen window. His usually bright features were dulled today with weather. He ran his fingers across the foggy glass as his eyes skimmed the dark grey skies. Many drops of bitter sweet rain fell on the window, racing each other and colliding with other drops. The rain tap danced across the roof, as Kiba breathed in the enchanting smell.

His dog, Akamaru, whined. Kiba looked down at him. As he knelt down to Akamaru's level and gently put, "Can't go outside today boy, you'll catch a cold." The pup whined once more, luckily, Kiba could sympathize with him, he would rather be anywhere else but here now. He rested his head on his arm ,once more, as he looked out. He saw something new enter the dark scenery; a fragile, gentle figure standing out in the rain. Through the fog, he could still tell who it was, his delicate teammate; Hinata.

Without thinking, he quickly grabbed his jacket, holding it tightly in his arms as he hastened out the door. Akamaru tried to follow, but his master closed the door before he could, he was left to watch through the window, leaving a little wet spot where his cold nose touched.

Kiba now got the full effect of the rain; the moist air filling his lungs, the sweet smell, the warmth of the rain as it beat across his back. Her hair was dripping, her face hidden in her hands. She was crying. He took a breath and smiled, "What are you doing out here in the rain?"

A gasp escaped her lips as her pale eyes met his. Her eyes were red-rimmed, her cheeks flushed pink. He kept the smile. He placed his furry, grey coat around her as he gently said, " You don't want to stay out too long, you'll get sick."

She slowly looked over at the jacket, wrapping it tightly around herself. She finally returned him a shy smile, "Thank you." He scratched the back of his head, the rain beating hard on his head. His cheeks lightly pinked. He gave a playful shiver as she giggled. "We should go inside," He suggested. Her only response was a light nod.

His arm tangled with the hyuuga heiress' as they walked toward his house. She was no longer sad; no longer crying, the rain washing away all her tears.

* * *

Um... R&R! more oneshots to come? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, heartlesstheif, hadn't, haven't and never will own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata grew warmer with every second as she slipped on Kiba's sky blue pajamas. Gentle, lilac eyes peered around for the towel he left behind for her. Finding it sitting on a wooden counter, she smoothly slid it off, pressing and rubbing it against her hanging head; drying off her soft, dark hair. Her thin fingers slid down to her lap as she sat in thought; her eyes transfixed on a bright colored chew toy contradicting the dark wood floor. 

Hinata let a gasp escape her lips when she heard two hard knocks interrupting her thoughts. A muffles voice could be heard from the other side, "Can I come in yet? I've made you some tea." She nodded, preferring not to say anything; but soon realized that she would have to. Hinata softly stuttered, "Y-yes."

The brass doorknob turned, and opened only a creak before a small white dog head could be witnessed trying to squeeze through the slowly opening door. She couldn't help but smile at his futile effort. The bright mess of fur tangled around his master's legs, giving Kiba a clownish, foolish appearance as he tried to remain standing. With trouble, he finally reached Hinata, glad that she was giggling now. He took a moment to watch her; she was much cuter when she smiled.

He quickly snapped back into reality, and placed the dull brown mug into her raised hand. He tried his best to fluently say, "Here you go," but found himself having troubles. Hinata graciously accepted the steaming mug, and almost in a whisper; uttered a 'thank you'.

Akamaru made himself comfortable on his master's messy bed, only to be pushed aside as Kiba sat himself down; his eyes not leaving hers. His gaze turned to a grey pillow in which he gently placed behind her head, Akamaru whining as he watched. Kiba swiftly stood as he pulled a few blankets from the edge of the bed to her shoulders. Hinata became clueless, as he scuffed her wet hair. Kiba spoke softly, " You should rest. I don't want to see my teammate sick."

Her eyes grew wide for a moment, not used to the kindness, but accepted it none the less. Hinata placed her arms over the sheets; a single nod her response. Akamaru quickly jumped off the bed, following his master without hesitation. Once again, he barely managed to slip out the wooden door as Kiba briskly closed it.

Hinata looked up to the ceiling, just staring off into space before closing her eyes softly; falling into a warm, pleasant dream.

* * *

Warm fuzzy feeling, right? I said it would be a one-shot, but I lied. I had to continue it! There will be a part 3 as well... and maybe 4... or more... XD


End file.
